


Home: Reading

by SargentCorn



Series: Home Sweet Home [9]
Category: Red Dead Redemption (Video Games)
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Fluff, Kissing, M/M, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, but in modern times, gay cowboy dads, make out
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-26
Updated: 2019-04-26
Packaged: 2020-02-04 10:41:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 809
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18602875
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SargentCorn/pseuds/SargentCorn
Summary: Modern!Au where Hosea and Dutch are married, and with adopted sons Arthur and John.Actual summary: Hosea and Dutch love reading next to each other.





	Home: Reading

**Author's Note:**

> I completed chapter 6 again two days ago. I need pick me up fluff. Here's the result. Hit me up @sargentcorn on tumblr

Reading is an activity the two of them enjoy, especially curled in the other’s arms. Although it was usually Dutch curled into Hosea’s arms. The younger man loved the feeling of safety he felt in the arms of his beloved husband. No other place in his life did he ever feel this, and he never wanted to stop feeling it. It helped that his husband would often dip his fingers through Dutch’s hair relaxing him even more. A content sigh escaped his mouth as he leant into to the touch. The fingers slowed as Hosea let out a soft chuckle.

“You really are like a big cat, aren’t you?” Hosea questioned without looking up from his book.

Placing his own book down into his lap, he nuzzled closer into his husband’s chest. “Yes.” He replied. There’s another chuckle near his head, and lips press into his dark locks while Hosea moves his arm to pull up him closer so that Hosea could rest his chin on his head. The free hand grabs his arm, places over his stomach, and then entwines with his own.

Dutch quietly lays there before turning his head to press kisses on Hosea’s cheek. A smile appears on his lover’s face, but he never stops reading. Pouting, Dutch simply starts placing more kisses along Hosea’s cheek. “Are you trying to say something, dear?”

“Just that I love you, sweet fox.”

“And I love you, big cat.” Turning his head, Hosea presses his mouth to Dutch’s. Without looking, Dutch easily tosses the book he had been reading onto the coffee table as he returns the kiss. The kiss Dutch gives him is full of love, passion and entirely demanding as Dutch slips the book form his hands to join the one he had been reading on the table. Sighing at his husband’s antics, Hosea lets him take the book his hand; he can finish it later. The younger man turns his whole body to where he’s straddling the older man’s lap.

Hands now free, Hosea slips them through the dark curls he loves so much. A purr like sound emits from Dutch from the action. The younger man is putty in the older’s hands, and they both of them know it. But between the mixing of lips and tongues, neither one cares too engrossed in the kiss, and their love for each other.

Pulling away, Dutch breathlessly stares in wonderment at the man he married. Stares at the handsome face before him completely captured. Sensing this, Hosea smiles at him again, and Dutch can feel his heart swell. His hands roam Hosea’s face tracing his jawline, nose, and cheeks. “How on Earth did I get you to marry me?” He breathes. “I don’t deserve you, sweet fox.” Hosea’s thumb moves to rub his lips, and Dutch leans into the touch, always so needy for his husband’s affections.

“I guess you were persuasive enough, big cat.” Hosea replied voice soft, and sweet.

“I’m glad I was, otherwise I would made a huge mistake by not.” Pressing his forehead against Hosea’s, he continues, “I know I’ve already said it, but I love you, sweet fox.”

“And I hope you never stop saying it, big cat, because I won’t.” I love you too, big cat, now and always.” He pulled his lover into another kiss. Dutch purrs against him, before pressing him into the couch they’re laying on. The two of them could have stayed like that forever. Lips locked, and hearts full of love if it hadn’t been for the shout that startled them apart.

“Ewww! Arthur, Dad and Pa are kissing again!” John whined to his older brother who promptly smacked him upside the head.

“Of course they are, you dimwit. They’re in love, and you should be happy about that!” Arthur huffed as John rubbed his head.

“But, they’re doing it in public!” John attempted to argue.

Setting his face into his palms, Arthur groaned before replying, “John… this is their house. They can kiss wherever they want!”

“But…!”

“No buts! Now go get started on your homework.” He shooed John away before turning to them. “Sorry Dad, Pa.” He mutters before closing the door, and chasing after his younger brother. The pair on the couch glance at each and start laughing.

“John’s adorable.” Dutch spoke between laughs.

“That he is.” Hosea agreed. “I certainly don’t miss my teen years.”

“Oh yeah? With that, I bet you were quite the moody teenager.” Hosea snorted.

“No, I was angel for the most part. You, however, I have my doubts with.” Holding his hand to his heart, Dutch looked mock offended.

“Well, I never!” He playfully pouted. “I was excellent!”

“Right. I completely believe you, love.”

“So mean.” Dutch grinned before pulling his husband back into a kiss. “Love you, sweet fox.”

“I love you too, big cat.”


End file.
